Decision Demographics has designed an affordable demographic analysis system, Custom Analytical Reports. These standardized, inexpensive, and easy-to-produce reports use Public Use Micro data Sample (PUMS) data from the decennial census. While creating such reports has long been possible, the process requires sophisticated expertise and high cost. This project will, for the first time, make PUMS information accessible to a wider audience by using preformatted page layouts. Custom Analytical Reports will provide customers with flexible and inexpensive tracking of demographic and socioeconomic changes in a population of interest. The reports will, in effect, democratize access to the most powerful census data resources, commercialize proven research, and provide a system linking to 2000 Census micro data products. By the end of Phase II, we will have Custom Analytical Report modules that display social and economic change across the decades. Potential clients include local, state, and national associations, unions, and businesses that seek to identify and serve a specific demographic clientele. We will provide a set of informative and inexpensive reports for those who cannot or do not know how to use the PUMS data or the various Internet PUMS tabulation engines.